Kyle's a what now?
by CrazyAnimegirl123
Summary: Kyle's dad is a potion maker now and after making a new creation he makes kyle try it out but what exactly was in it that made kyle turn into a girl? And do Stan and Kenny finally find out their feelings for Kyle? WARNING:Lemons and limes/ Couples: STYLE (stanxkyle) and K2 (kennyxkyle!)
1. Chapter 1

Kyle's p.o.v: It was a Friday night Kenny and Stan were crashing the night at my house, my dad was making a potion for his new job he got, and mom and Ike were out to who knows where. Kenny was laying on my lap while Stan was on my left leaning on my shoulder "Hey Ky do you have any food?" Kenny asked looking up at me "No duh I'm not poor like you" I said knowing my answer wouldn't bother him "Go get me somethin' will ya" He said spreading his arms around my waist "I can't your on me" "That's only cause your so comfy!" He whined "Too bad" I said rolling my eyes "Your so mean!" He whined again "Lets just order pizza?" Stan offered "Fine pass me the phone" "Here" He said passing the phone "Wait a sec let me ask my dad, Hey dad can we order pizza?" I yelled into the kitchen "Yeah sure just let me work" "He said yes" I said to Stan "Wait what kind of pizza?" "Pepperoni" They answered. I dialed in the number and waited for the guy to pick up "Thank you for calling what would you like today?" A man's voice answered after the 3rd ring "Um hello I would like a large pepperoni pizza" "Is that all?" "Yes" "Well then your pizza will be ready in 30minutes" "Okay thank you" I said before hanging up "How long?" Kenny asked "30 minutes" "But but that's way to long!" He whined "You have to wait" "But-" That's all he got to say before my dad burst through into the living room holding a cup with blue liquid in it "Um dad what is that?" I asked eying the blue liquid "My boss wanted me to make this new creation he made up with and here it is can you try it for me kyle?" He beamed "Why me?" I asked "Well there's no antidote for this so if anything goes wrong it won't happen to me and I can still go to work!" "Well gee thanks!" I said mad that he wouldn't care what happens to me "Ky come on I doubt that it will work" Stan said "Um ok I'm trusting you" I said letting out a shaky breath and getting the blue drink from my father "Here it goes" I said before I chugged down the drink "So how is it?" Kenny asked now sitting up "It's okay I guess I don't feel different" "Oh that's a shame it didn't work" My dad said "Thank god" I whispered "Ding Ding!" The door bell ranged "Pizza's here!" Kenny yelled running to the door and throwing it open "Hello sir!" Kenny said taking the pizza "That will be-" "Fuck no I'm Not paying goodbye now!" Kenny yelled slamming the door and running into the kitchen "Come on guys pizzas here!" He yelled I chucked at his undying hunger "Well than let's go" Stan said dragging me into the kitchen "Well boys I'm going to my boss's place I'm gonna go tell him the potion didn't work" He said closing the door behind him. When we entered the kitchen we saw Kenny shoving to pizzas in his mouth "Gross dude" Stan said sitting down next to him "Wht I tld u I was fugy" "What?" I asked laughing a bit, he swallowed and said "I said what I told you I was hungry" "Next time eat correctly" I warned "No can do" He said eating even more "Stan got his pizza and so did I knowing Kenny would eat it all once I bit into it my stomach started hurting "Ow my stomach it hurts!" I whined "Maybe your just hungry" Stan said "No it feels like some ones stabbing me" I cried "Be right back" I yelled running into the bathroom once I got there I grabbed both sides of the sink and then splashing water on my face I didn't know how that would work but oh well. My stomach tuned down after 30minutes a bit so I headed back down "Hey dude are you okay you've been up there for like an hour?" Kenny asked "Mhmh? Ya I"m Okay" I said going down the last step of the stairs. When I came into their view they had a weird look on their faces "What?" I asked not liking the attention "Dude your shorter than before!" Stan yelled "What No I"m not I don't even feel short" "Come and check for your self" They said I walked over to them and saw that I reached 5inches below Stan's shoulder while Kenny was a whole head taller "What! You guys used to be like only 5inches taller than me before!" I whined "Well guess like Stan was wrong I guess your dads potion is slowly starting to work" Kenny smirked "Oh and by the way your voice is even more high pitched than it use to be" Kenny laughed "Why god!" I yelled "Oh and the first day of high school is tomorrow!" "What! I'm gonna be like the most perfect target to bully" I yelled "How so?"Stan asked "Well for one I'm short and my voice sounds like a girl!" I yelled once again "Well it's late we better go to sleep" Stan said "Uh fine" I sighed. Once we went to my room we hit the hey "Goodnight Stan Kenny" I said "Goodnight Kyle" They both said.

**~Time skip to morning~**

Kenny's p.o.v: I woke up to about 6 or 7 in the morning I looked over at Kyle to see if they were any weird changes that happened over the night but what I saw was the most strangest thing ever. Kyle the used to be my best MALE friend was now a fucking GIRL! The worst part was that he made a hot chick too! "Stan wake the fuck up!" I yelled into his ear "What the fuck man!" He yelled back now wide awake "It's kyle!" I yelled pointing at kyle "What about Kyle?" Stan asked still looking at me "He's a fucking girl!" "What!" Stan yelled snapping his head over to the redheaded Jew "What the fuck! Kyle wake up!" Stan yelled shaking the poor boy or girl now. "What Stan!" "Your a fucking girl now your dad's potion worked!" Stan yelled still shaking him "What?!" Kyle yelled running into the bathroom "Ahhh! DAD!" Kyle yelled now running out of the bathroom and to his mom and dad's room. Kyle came back with his head hung low "What's wrong Ky?" "My dad said that there was know cure and that I'll have to go to school like this" Kyle said sighing "It's not that bad you make a hot girl anyways" I said "What the fuck dude really?" Kyle yelled face now red. What it's true he was curvy, he had cherry red hair that reached his waist and hehad what like a c or b cup more like a c and a b combined but they weren't so big at the same time they were just right, meh I was a guy after all don't ask how I know how I know a girl's size. "Let's ask Stan then hey Stan do you think that Kyle looks hot as a girl?" He didn't reply he just turned red in the face and looked away "Um I'm with Wendy she's my one and only" lies "So you won't mind if I keep this cutie to myself?" I teased as I hugged Kyle from behind "Kenny get off me you you playboy!" Kyle screamed trying to pry himself off "So Stan you don't mind mhm?" I teased some more "Um no Go right a head" He said still looking away more lies I see

Stan's p.o.v: Where the fuck was Kenny going with this? Okay maybe I did mind cause he was my best friend since like ever but I'm dating Wendy. Okay maybe Kyle does look hot but he's not my type but we do have everything in common. But it's just ahh! I can't think at the moment. And even if I did like Kyle I couldn't let Kenny get crushed like that everyone new that Kenny had eyes for the little Jew even before he was a girl heck even Damian new this like I said everyone new but Kenny himself I couldn't take Kyle away even if I wanted to. But I dont' know why I fell a sharp pain in my heart when I see Kenny and Kyle together even before this girl thing but now since he is a girl the pain came back twice as strong but why?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: It looks like Stan and Kenny are about to find out their true feelings for our little redheaded Jew. I'm writing this story cause I LOVE the couples K2 and STYLE! Also cause I read a few stories about some of the south park boys turning into girls so I got this idea! Thank you till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kenny' s P.O.V:** Why did kyle have to turn into a girl? I mean he was and still is one of my best friends but why did god give him huge um boobs? And did he really have to be wearing a white t-shirt? Well someone's gotta tell him "Um Kyle?" "Yes Kenny?" "Um your shirt is see through" I mumbled "Yah so?" "Um well you are a girl so I maybe more like I can totally see your boobs" I blushed it was awkward if this wasn't kyle I would've acted so smooth "Idiot you don't say that to a girl!" Stan hissed slapping me upside the head "Oh gosh! Pervs!" Kyle screamed running off. Stan turned to me giving me a death glare "What?" "You perv why were you staring at his boobs?" Stan yelled "Well it's not my fault you can see his tits!" I hissed back "Anyways I'm hungry" I whined "Well go eat something fat ass" "Are you calling me Cartman?" "Maybe" He joked "Well then screw you Stan I'mma gonna go eat" Copying Cartman and leaving the room heading into the kitchen. When I entered the kitchen I went straight to the fridge I sung opened the door scanning the food they had "Holy shit they have chocolate waffles!" I cheered "Dude are you talking to yourself?" I herd Kyle laugh "Maybe and did you change into clothes that don't show your tits?" I asked heating up the waffles I herd him growl and mumble a "Yes" I turned around to see what he was wearing it looked like the stuff he wears everyday his orange and green jacket, dark green skinny jeans, green converse, his beloved green hat and his hair was up to his waist and now that I noticed his hair was a cherry red "Dude those aren't girl clothes those are Kyle clothes" I said "First off I am Kyle second my mother said that she would buy all my clothes today" He explained "Oh hi Kyle Kenny" Stan said coming down the stairs I herd I ding! and knew that my waffles were done "Yay waffles!" I cheered "Hey lets go we only have 20 minutes to get to our bus stop" Stan said "Ok" Me and Kyle said heading outside.

~**Time skip to bus stop (Kyle's P.O.V)~**

Once we made it to the bus stop Cartman was there waiting for the bus. He turned to look at us at the sound of feet moving "Where's the Jew?" He asked I guess still noticing that I was right here... wait never mind "Right here" Stan said pushing me forward "That's not Kyle that's a fucking chick" He said confused "No duh look closely fatass" Stan said, Cartman leaned in closer to the point that I could feel his hot breath on my face "Get the fuck away from me!" I yelled he did as told and started laughing "What!?" "Nothing I just guess that god has finally noticed that your a pussy so he gave you one!" "It wasn't god it was my dad" "Your dad?" "Yes he is a potion maker now since it pays more than a lawyer (Not really) The bus came moments later "Everyone's gonna love this!" Cartman laughed running into the bus Stan, Kenny, and me soon followed "Ya see what did I tell you he's a girl now!" Cartman yelled pointing at me I ignored all the stares and gasps and took a seat next to Stan. "Don't be sad Kyle we don't care if your a girl" I herd Bebe say "Yay we think you look cuter as a girl" Wendy said "So you thought he was cute?" Stan asked Wendy "Aw come on everyone thought that even Tweek I mean how could you not he's so short and small things are always cute!" Wendy beamed "I'm not short!" I yelled "Kyle you were smaller than each girl in Middle school and now your even shorter" Bebe laughed "No need to rub it in" I mumbled "Wait I need to got talk Kenny" Bebe said looking at Wendy as she just nodded in response.

Kenny's P.O.V: I felt someone sit next to me so I turned to look at them "Oh hi Bebe" "Kenny when are you gonna hook up with Kyle?" She asked. Holy shit she knew since when? I'll just deny it but I hope she doesn't notice my red cheeks "What do you mean?" "You know when are you gonna ask Kyle out? We all thought that you were gonna ask him out as a guy but since he's a girl now you have a better chance now right?" "I have never liked Kyle as a guy I'm not gay" I mumbled "Kenny don't lie we all know you like Kyle even when he wasn't a girl you would always stare at him" She smiled crap I guess everyone knew "So it's not like I have a chance anyways" I sighed "I think you do" She said before getting off the bus "Whoa since when did we make it to school?" I asked myself also getting out of the bus "Hey Kenny!" I herd a small voice behind me "Yes?" I asked "So are you gonna make your move?" Wendy asked now at my side "Maybe" "Well you should you and Kyle make a cute couple!" She said running off to go find Stan "Hey Kenny!" I herd again "Yes?" I looked over at Kyle? "So what did Bebe want?" "Um nothing" I lied "Don't lie" I herd Stan say, wait wasn't he with Wendy? "It was nothing you need to know of" I said "Fine then don't tell us!" I herd Kyle yell "Whoa Kyle what's wrong?" "Nothing!" He yelled "Dude?" Stan asked "It's nothing" Kyle said walking off.

Kyle's P.O.V: What's wrong with me? Why was I so mad? Well I do know why I'm mad but I don't know if it's because of Kenny or Bebe did Bebe ask out Kenny? Was I mad at Bebe or Kenny? Did I like Bebe? Or ... Kenny? I felt tears in my eyes and I didn't see Bebe in front of me. "Ow!" I herd Bebe say "Oh sorry Bebe" "It's okay Oh my Kyle what's wrong? Your crying" "It's nothing it's just did you ask out Kenny?!" I yelled "Hey Bebe hav- Oh my Kyle what's wrong?" Wendy asked "He thinks I asked out Kenny" Bebe whispered "Kyle why would you think that?" Wendy asked "Cause Kenny won't tell me and you said we needed to talk to him!" I yelled more tears spilling out "Kyle are you jealous?" Wendy asked "No!" I lied "Wait do you like Kenny?" Bebe smiled "I don't know" I mumbled "Well I think you do! here lets ditch class!" Bebe said dragging me away with Wendy following along. We were now in the back of the school "So Kyle how long have you liked Kenny?" Wendy asked "I didn't say I liked him!" I yelled "Well we've been trying to hook you up with him since the 6th grade!" Bebe yelled with joy "But I don't like him!" I protested "Fine then how would you feel if I hooked up with Kenny?" "Mad! But I don't know why!" "It's because you love him!" They both squealed. Was this true did I really love Kenny?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ME: Don't worry Style fans KylexStan is up next!


	3. Chapter 3

STAN'S P.O.V: It's nothing Kyle? Don't lie you know I hate when you lie. I followed Kyle, Bebe, and Wendy to the back of the school I hid so they wouldn't see me. I listened in on their conversation "Mad! But I don't know why" I herd Kyle yell, What were they talking about? "It's because you love him!" I herd Wendy and Bebe giggle, Wait love who? "Fine if I do love Kenny what's the point?" Kyle asked Wait he loved Kenny? I felt tears coming out of my eyes why was I crying it's not like I like Kyle right? So why am I crying!? "Wait what about Stan?" Wendy asked wait me what about me? "What about him?" Bebe asked "Well I never told you this but me and Stan broke up because he was in love with Kyle but he never knew he had this feelings" I herd Wendy sigh "So do you mean all this time Stan like me?" Kyle asked "Don't forget Kenny" Bebe added "I don't know anymore" Kyle mumbled "Don't know what?" Bebe asked "If I like Kenny or Stan anymore gosh I feel like a slut!" Kyle cried or at least it sounded like he was crying "Kyle your not a slut" Wendy said "But Stan's your man!" Kyle said "No we've been broken up for years!Plus I like Token now" Wendy laughed "Wait you said that they've liked me before I was a girl then how come you guys didn't give me weird looks?" Kyle asked "Well let's just say that 3 hot guys dating each other makes a girl go crazy" Bebe giggled I finally came out of hiding so Kyle could see me "Stan!?" Kyle yelled I let all my tears fall out "So you like Kenny?" I asked "I don't know okay!" He yelled also crying "How can you two handle all these weird emotions!?" He asked Bebe "We're girls" Bebe said "I think we need to go" Wendy said pulling away Bebe "Oh bye Kyle!" Bebe said as she left from view along with Wendy "Kyle? You like Kenny?" I asked again "I said I don't know!" He yelled "Let me see, do you get mad at the fact of Bebe and Kenny together?" "Yes" "Well then there you have it you like Kenny!" I laughed like a mad man but I didn't know why "Stan?" Kyle asked but I kept laughing "Stan!" "What!?" "Did you here anything I've been saying if you did you would of herd me say I don't know!" "I'm just mad at the fact that you have feelings for him! And not me!" I cried it's only been 10 minutes and it feels like we've missed 2 classes already "You don't know that I could have feelings for both of you!" He cried, my look softened a bit "I didn't know that being a girl was that hard!" He mumbled "Please don't tell me that next I'll be falling for Cartman"He said looking up at me I chuckled at him "You won't who said you couldn't fall for two people? And who said those to people couldn't love you back?" "No one but how do you know Kenny likes me too?" "Kyle the whole school new gosh even Officer Barbrady knew and you know him he can't even count to three" (A/N: Is that how you spell Officer Barbrady?") "Plus didn't Bebe say that three hot guys dating each other would make a girl go crazy?" I smirked "Ya but I'm not a guy anymore" Kyle said pointing at his chest "Oh right but why are a hot girl right? So it still counts" I laughed at Kyle's red face "Should we go tell Kenny?" I asked "Tell Kenny what?" "The good news" "What good news?" "Really Kyle!? Ya know we both finally get to date you well I barely found out these feelings so..." "So what?" "I don't know but let's go already" I said dragging Kyle with me "Go where?" "Gosh Kyle! We just talked about this!" "Oh right! Lets go!" He said now dragging me with him.

TIME SKIP TO CLASS ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ KYLE'S P.O.V:

We now stood in front of the homeroom class the door was shut though "Well go in" Stan said pushing me closer to the wall "I'm going but you need to hide first!" I hissed "Got it" He said running out of sight. I took in a big breath and finally pushed the door opened, the class turned to me and I saw the homeroom teacher giving me a glare "Late! May I have your name?" He asked "Kyle, Kyle Broflovski" (A/N: Is that how you spell his last name?) The teacher looked confused as some of the kids who knew me gasp "Kyle? Isn't that a boy's name?" He asked "Ya so what?" I said putting my hands on my hips "Well your a girl or did you get a sex change?" "No! Long story short my dad's a potion maker and he made me try his latest potion but it all went wrong" I sighed "Anyways I need to borrow Kenny as in Kenny McCormick" "And why would that be?" "The Principle needs him" I lied "And couldn't she ask me herself?" "No because I'm helping her out for the day" I lied again like a pro "Very well then Kenny get out of my class" He said before returning to the class and talking about who knows what. I saw Kenny smile before following me out of the classroom. When I shut the door Kenny turned to me with a grin on his face "Dude! Thanks that old geezer was killing me! So why'd you call me out like that?" "Kenny I know" I said putting a hand on his shoulder "Um? Know what?" He asked quietly "Look I'm sorry I used your toothbrush and took a pair of you boxers geez okay I forgot to bring my stuff over" He said "WHAT!? I meant I knew that you've had a crush me since forever! When did you use my stuff?!" I yelled "Um today and how did you find out?" He asked blushing "Bebe here come with me" I said dragging him in the direction Stan went off to "Bebe? I'm gonna kill her!" "Stan!" I called over to the raven haired boy on the ground "Yes? I was trying to take a oh Hi Kyle!" He smiled "Idiot" I whispered to myself "So know that we are gathered here today I need to tell you both something very important" I sighed before smiling like an idiot "What?" Kenny asked "I love you two both but I don't know who to chose" I sighed again "Well why don't you chose both of us? We wouldn't mind right Kenny?" "That's right I've liked you since forever and I wouldn't care if I had to share you as long as you still love me" Kenny said "Aww I love you you big dumb asses!" I said giving them a quick peck on the lips "Yes! I got the first peck on the lips!" Kenny beamed "Dude shut up" Stan said "Your just jealous" Kenny teased "Who cares?" I asked "I do" "Well if you keep that up Stan will be my first" I giggled as Stan's face turned pink "No fair!" Kenny pouted "I'm kidding we'll have a three-some!" I laughed as both their faces turned a dark shade of red "I'm kidding!" "Hmph that's a shame" Kenny sighed "Oh well were still gonna do that either way" Kenny laughed walking away leaving me and Stan with red and pink faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me:Don't worry fans this is not the last chapter it is rated M I think if not then it will be fora lemon unless you don't a lemon

Kenny: Oh no your making a lemon!

Stan&Kyle:What?! Kenny! You perv!

Me:Any who sorry for the short chapter I'll try and make the other one longer! By for now!

Kyle: Please R&R Or not


End file.
